Setiten
Der Clan der Jäger thumb|leftEs gibt nur wenige Vampire, die einem Jünger des Set freiwillig Gastfreundschaft gewähren würden, und das aus gutem Grund. Die Setiten, wie sie sich selbst nennen, sind Diener der Dunkelheit und des Inbegriffs der Verderbnis. Das Endziel des Clans ist es, die Menschheit und die Kainiten gleichermaßen ihrer Ethik zu berauben und so ein Übermaß an Sklaven für sich und ihren dunklen Herrn zu schaffen. Die Legenden nennen Set oder manchmal Sutekh als Clansgründer. Im alten Ägypten, so sagen sie zumindest, war Set ein großer Krieger und Jäger. Er jagte wie ein Tier in den Wüstennächten und wurde von Sterblichen als Gott der Nacht verehrt. Er hieß derlei Verehrung willkommen und genoss die Achtung seiner Mitkainiten. Aber schließlich wurde er ausgestoßen. Hier werden die Geschichten wirr; manche sagen, Osiris habe Set verbannt, während andere behaupten, Horus habe ihn besiegt. Jedenfalls schwor Set, seine Herrschaft wieder zu errichten, diesmal aber aus der Dunkelheit heraus. Und in seinen Fußstapfen folgten seine Kinder. Set verschwand 33 n. Chr. und versprach, eines Tages zu seinen Jüngern zurückzukehren. Daher arbeiten die Setiten daran, die Welt für die Rückkehr ihres Meisters vorzubereiten. Bisher hatten sie nur mäßigen Erfolg. Sie heißen die große Verbreitung von Krankheiten und die Ungleichverteilung der Güter gut; je unglücklicher jemand ist, desto wahrscheinlicher wird er jede Gelegenheit ergreifen, sein Schicksal zu wenden. Setiten arbeiten auf heimtückische Weise. Sie glauben daran, dass man jemanden am besten korrumpiert, indem man ihm genau das gibt, was er will und zusieht, wie Begierde noch stärkere Begierde gebiert. Sie nähren in den Scharen ihrer Anhänger Ekstase und Völlerei und machen ihre Beute unauffällig abhängig von den Freuden, die nur die Setiten zu bieten haben. Wehe dem Sklaven mit einem Setiten als Herrscher, wehe allen, die in ihre süßen Netze gehen. Die Jünger Sets tun, was sie tun, mit religiösem Eifer und können deshalb noch gnadenloser sein als die unmenschlichen Tzimisce. Was denken die Setiten über die anderen Clans? * Assamiten Auch sie kennen den Zorn der Verfolgten. Sie sind unsere Geschwister, so sehr sie es auch leugnen mögen. * Baali Kinder. * Brujah Diese Zeloten sind gewaltige Streiter, letztlich aber sind sie wie mangelhafte Töpferware. Ihr Zorn wird sie zerspringen lassen. * Gangrel Füttere einen Hund mit Fleisch, das er begehrt, und er wird Dir die Hand lecken. So ist es auch mit den Gangrel. * Kappadozianer In ihrem besessenen Interesse an vergessenem Wissen liegt sowohl eine Gefahr, als auch eine Gelegenheit. Kultiviere sie, denn sie gäben hervorragende Chronisten für den Ruhm der Herrschaft Sets ab. * Lasombra Ja, sie verstehen die Dunkelheit. Ihnen fehlt nur das Wissen um seinen Namen... * Malkavianer Wie kann man einen Wahnsinnigen versuchen? Diese meidet man am besten. * Nosferatu Wäre da nicht ihre selbsterklärte Hoffnungslosigkeit, sie könnten gefährlich sein. Letztlich richten sie nur sehr wenig aus. * Ravnos Sie höhnen und stolzieren einher und stehlen und tun so, als nähmen sie nichts ernst. Aber sie können das Monster nicht leugnen, das tief in ihnen lauert. * Salubri Sal... was? * Toreador Bedenkt man all ihr rechtschaffenes Gerede über die spirituelle Reinheit der Kunst, so ergeben sie sich doch recht bereitwillig ihren Sünden. * Tzimisce Die Herren geben viel auf ihre Macht und Unabhängigkeit und schwelgen in dem, was sie als Stärkebezeugungen im Luxus betrachten. Welch Ironie, dass sie uns fast schon gehören. * Ventrue Liebe zur Macht und die Empfindlichkeiten des Übersättigten; die Ventrue haben Bedürfnisse, und wir bieten immer gerne Linderung. Kategorie:Die Clans